Xilosian Warcantor
Wearing elaborate ecclesiastic armor topped with a red and gold mitre, this specialized Legion soldier would look equally at home in a Hadean basilica as the battlefield. In his hand, he bears a baculus with the medallions of Draconis and the Legion. *Legionary Human Cleric of Hadeus (Evangelist) 7 **'Favored Class' Cleric (+7 HP) *LN Medium Humanoid (Human) *'Init '+0 *'Faith 'Hadeanism; Deities 'Draconis 3, Hadeus'P 4 Defense *'AC '''15; '''Touch '''11; '''Flat-Footed '''15; (+4 armor, +1 deflection) *'HP''' 59 (7 HD; 7d831 + 21 Con + 7 favored class) *'Fort '+8; Ref +2; Will '+9; (+8 vs fear effects, +6 vs effects that would cause the Legionary to betray the Imperium and +4 vs all other mind-affecting effects) Offense *'Speed '30 ft. *'Melee 'longsword +10 (1d8+5, 19-20/x2) *'Special Attacks Channel Positive Energy 3d6 (DC 16), Hymn of Courage +1 (6 rounds/day) *'Sermonic Performance '''18 rounds/day, move action; '''Performances 'Countersong, Fascinate, Inspire Courage +2 *'Cleric Spells Prepared '(CL 7th; concentration +11) **4th-''blessing of fervor'' (1), cure critical wounds (1), song of healingD''' (1) **'''3rd-''archon's aura'' (1), cure serious wounds (1), prayer (1), suggestionD''' (1) **'''2nd-''calm emotions''D (1), cure moderate wounds (2), enthrall (1), lesser restoration (1) **'1st'-''adoration''D (1), cure light wounds (2), sanctuary (2), shield of faith +3 (1) **'0th'-''create water, ''detect magic, light, purify food and drink **'Domain 'Charm (Song) Statistics *'Str '''15 (+2); '''Dex '''10 (+0); '''Con '''16 (+3); '''Int' 11 (+0); Wis '''18 (+4); '''Cha 14 (+2) *'Base Atk '+5; CMB '+7; '''CMD '''18 *'Feats 'Combat Casting, Endurance'B, Harmonic Spell, Intimidating Performance, Selective Channel, Sword of XilosH''' +2 **'''Notation 'B'''Bonus feat, '''H'Human Adaptive feat *'Skills '''21 ranks; '''ACP' -0 **'Diplomacy '+9 (4 ranks + 2 Cha + 3 class); (+2 circumstance to influence Xilosians) **'Heal' +9 (2 ranks + 4 Wis + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Knowledge (Religion) '+10 (5 ranks + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Perform (Sing)' +12 (6 ranks + 2 Cha + 3 class + 1 trait) **'Spellcraft' +9 (4 ranks + 3 class + 2 culture) *'SQ 'Aura of Lawful Good, Public Speaker, Spontaneous Casting (Evangelist) *'Culture 'Xilosian; Skills 'Heal, Knowledge (Religion), Spellcraft *'Traits Blessed Touch, Hadean Hymnist Gear *'Encumbrance '''42 lbs. *'Light Load 66 lbs.; '''Medium Load 67-133 lbs.; Heavy Load '134-200 lbs. *'Carried '(8 lbs.) baculus **'Baculus 'Legion medallion *'Worn '(28 lbs.) cleric's vestments, mitre (10 gp, 2 lbs.), +1 parade armor, Ring of Protection +1 **'Belt '(6 lbs.) battle-bound Crimson Testaments (25 gp, 2 lbs.), +1 reliquary longsword Adittional Information Ecology *'Environment 'any *'Organization solitary (1), duo (2), trio (3), maniple (4-7), decade (10) *'Treasure' NPC gear The Legions of Xilos are famed for their accompanying warcantors, the rhythmic footsteps of the soldier's synchronized marching backed by the haunting melodies of Hadean battle-hymns. Warcantors are fully-trained and official members of the Ecclesiasty, able to officiate Hadean ceremonies and manage basilicas. Tactics Warcantors are mainly a support unit within the Legion, their skills primarily focused on inspiring their fellow soldiers to new heights, and to healing them as they fight. To this end, they mainly stay in the middle and back lines of the Legion's formations. At the start of any serious battle, they begin by casting shield of faith on themselves. When they meet the enemy, they will begin using Inspire Courage, and cast sanctuary on themselves to allow them to go about their duties unmolested. From there, they move about the battlefield, healing with their Channel Positive Energy and cure spells (which are increased by their Blessed Touch trait). They are never shy about casting their spells, as their sanctuary protects them from attacks of opportunity, and doing so allows them to extend their performance with Harmonic Spell. If a warcantor's sanctuary is compromised and they are forced to fight, they will draw their longsword and strategically fall back to safety, unless they are among the last of the combatants on their side, in which case they fight until they are unable. Category:Human Creatures Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:CR 7 Creatures